Lucy's Wedding
by sashasister
Summary: On old contract her father made when she was a child has been brought to her by a random guy, and he demands she either hand over Aquarius, Cancer and Taurus or she marries him. What will happen to our favourite Stellar spirit Mage? Will anyone notice?


**Lucy's Wedding**

_He spun me around before he put me back on the ground. He tilted my head towards him while he dipped his head towards me. Within a second his lips were on mine "I've always loved you" he whispered in my ear "even if I never could show you"_

*Knock Knock*

Lucy spun around at the sudden interruption of her writing. She moved towards the door with a confused look gracing her features. _Who knocks? Everyone just barges in._ she thought to herself "Yes?" she asks opening the door

"Hi, my name is Ken" The tall brunette answers "I need to talk to you about your father, Jude Heartfillia"

"My father? He's been dead for 6 months" Lucy mumbles at being reminded that she could never fix their relationship

"Yes such a shame, however I have an issue. Unfortunately we had a long-standing deal with my family since I was five and since he died before he could sort it for the year, he was behind, my business has greatly lost out ad I have had to come and claim the collateral… Your golden keys Aquarius, Cancer and Taurus" Lucy head snapped up to look into his ice blue eyes

"What!?" She yells

"Hand the freaks over" he rasped moving towards her menacingly

"I have met only one Celestial Spirit mage I would trust with my keys, I certainly wouldn't hand them over to a stranger" Lucy says clutching her keys closer to her

"Oh, you mean Yukino would you?" He laughed at the shocked look on Lucy's face "However, I doubt she would have much use for them now" jingling Yukino's three zodiac keys

"What did you do to her?" Lucy gasped

"My friend took her magic and I took her stupid spirits, too bad she tried to fight. If she hadn't she wouldn't still be in hospital. Now I might be convinced to let you keep your precious keys if you would be willing to grant me a favour" His harsh voice laughed

"What on earth could I give you that would be worth more than my friends" She whispered

"Marriage. I need a wife to take to company events and such. You being the daughter of noble blood, on your mother's side, are more than a good catch" He eyed her up like she was a cut of meat "For my spirits I'll do anything" She replied scowling

"Good because you'll also have leave Fairy Tail." He glared "Can't risk them finding out the truth and getting angry"

"I can't leave Fairy Tail they're my family" she gulped

"You have until tomorrow morning to decide, which will it be marry me or condemn three of your spirits to hell?" he says leaving her alone in her living room, sitting there and thinking…

"Princess?" Lucy lifts her head from her sofa(couch) to look at Loki, Cancer, Aquarius and Taurus

"What are you guys doing here?" she smiles trying to convince them she is okay

"We came to talk to you about what just happened, ebi" Cancer replied concern (and a hint of anger) in his voice

"The others wanted to come but we thought it would be best with just us" Taurus added without a single dirty word, he after all did understand the gravity of the situation "What are you going to do?" "What do you think? I'm getting married" she smiles all of them realise they will never convince her to abandon Cancer, Taurus and Aquarius.

"We won't be able to change your mind will we? You would give up everything for anyone of us" Loki says feeling her pain and her overwhelming determination. With that Taurus, Cancer and Loki left with sadness in their hearts for their master… no for their friend, leaving Lucy and Aquarius.

"You can't marry him" Aquarius demanded "You can't return to that world"

"I have to" Lucy replied matching the loudness of her voice to that of Aquarius' "I won't let that guy take any of you, he would hurt you. I can cope with that world I have done for years"

"Don't use that excuse with me!" she screeched frantically "I have known you too long. I saw what that world did to you. How it took your happiness and confidence in yourself. I have been with you longer than anyone, I was with you before Cancer or Taurus or even Crux and Horologium"

"I know, you have been with me since before I had the power to summon you. I remember you with mum and I remember how you never left like the others did, how you would appear in the fountain when I would hide in the garden. That's why I can't give you up to someone who would hurt you. Whether you like it or not I am going to marry him. I just hope you will help me cope like you did back then" Lucy said tears spilling from her eyes from the pain of the past and the fear of the future

"Of course, Lucy I will always be here for you. We all will" Aquarius said as tears started to fall from her eyes

~9pm at the guild~

Standing outside Lucy plastered her most convincing smile on her face before flinging open the guild doors and announcing "I'll BE GONE FOR A FEW MONTHS" her declaration was met with silence

"What!?" the entire guild chorus, crowding around the bubbly girl bombarding her with questions

"I'm going on a trip with my boyfriend" She answered a few of the guild members

"Who is this guy and why is it we do not know anything of him" Erza questioned as her armour and sword materialised around her a 'death glare' suddenly appearing on her face

"He was scared to meet you. He didn't think you'd approve after all he's from my old life. I'm happy isn't that enough? You can meet him next time I see you. Ok?" Lucy says calming the scarlet haired girl who was her sister in everything but blood "I need to tell Master, I won't be long how about you guys start the goodbye party and I'll join you in a minute" she continues as she runs up the stairs towards Markov's office

"Ah, Lucy my dear what brings you to my office at this hour" he asks as the blonde steps into his office without looking away from the papers in his hands.

"I would like to remove my Fairy Tail mark" her words caused Markov to look up from his work

"What would make you want to leave the guild?" he asks with a hint of hurt in his voice

"I'm getting married and moving away so I'm leaving" Lucy responds with determination in her voice

"Married? I didn't even know you were dating anyone and we don't have to remove your mark for that" Markov tries to reason

"Yes we do. I will invite you all to the wedding but I ask that you don't tell them. Just get them to come and I will explain it on the day" Lucy pleads

"Okay" he says waving his hand over hers fading the mark until it has gone "But you are happy, right?"

"Of course I'm happy" she calls as she runs home._ I don't believe she's happy, she thinks of everyone as family yet she's leaving them and lying. But if she doesn't tell me what is wrong I can't help I risk making everything worse_

~A Few Months Later~

"Master! The post is here" Mira called as she entered "One looks fairly fancy, a party invitation maybe?" she says gesturing to the cream envelope with fancy handwriting on. She drops the letters in front of Master Markov before exiting to tend the bar. Markov picks up the decorative envelope, already knowing what was contained within but he opened it to be certain

**_You are hereby invited to the wedding of _**

**_Kenith Johnson & Lucy Heartfillia_**

**_This coming Sunday_**

**_At 4 O'clock_**

It was exactly what he thought it was, no surprise. What was a surprise was the folded piece of paper that fell out of the request. Slowly he opened it unsure of what to expect

**_Dear Master,_**

**_I have sent all of Fairy Tail_**

**_An invite but I was hoping_**

**_You would walk me down_**

**_The aisle, you are the closest _**

**_Thing I have to a father now_**

**_Love Lucy_**

**_P.S I understand if you don't_**

Tears brim at Markov's eyes as he reads Lucy's neat writing. He steps out of his office to address the entire guild**_. _**After finally getting their attention (a few knocked heads)

"Lucy has invited us to her boyfriend's house on Saturday, we will _all _be going. Dress nice it's an elite place and be on your best behaviour, I mean you three" he says glaring at Gray, Gajeel and Natsu before leaving to reply to Lucy's request.

~Saturday outside Ken's house~

"Okay kids. If any of you make a mess of today you will regret it" Markov threatened as he handed the invite to Mira and started to walk away

"Where are you going, gramps?" Natsu asks

"Someone has to give her away" Markov answered as he disappeared from view

"Give her away?" Levy puzzled "He couldn't mean…"

"Are you here for the wedding?" one of the guard's at the gate asked

Mira opened the piece of paper Markov had handed her "Yes we are" she answers following him as he guides them to their seats "No one messes this up got it" she hisses as the group take their seats

~30 minutes later~

The bridal march begins shushing the guests the doors at the back slowly open revealing Lucy and Markov, Lucy wore a strapless dress that flared at her hip. As they walked down the aisle gracefully both had smiling face but their eyes betrayed their true emotions. Markov's full of anger while Lucy project fear, the closer they get the more Markov looks as though he is waiting for something. As he is about to hand Lucy over to the groom his eyes flash with determination clearly his wait was over, his fist flies out hitting Ken on the nose

"No one threatens any of my children into marrying them" He says a glare forming on his face. The rest of Fairy Tail run from their seats to find out what was going on, only to be prevent from joining Lucy or Markov by a barrier leaving them to watch from the side-lines with Lucy's spirits as Fairy Tail's master fights Lucy's fiancé. As Markov is gradually gaining ground (not giving Ken a chance to fight back) Lucy is yanked from her spot and lifted off the ground by her hair by a similar large, blindfolded foe

"Thanks Aria" Ken calls drawing Markov's attention to Lucy

"You're the one who drained Yukino" Lucy concluded

"Now listen here, if you try anything poor little Lucy won't have a drop of magic in her bones" the Groom sneers "We will get married. I will get the Heartfillia Fortune"

"My father lost his fortune 7 years ago" Lucy corrects

"Not that fortune, idiot. He regained a portion of it, nobody told you?" he laughed manically "You think I'll let you ruin Lucy's life for her money?" Markov says turning to face Aria "Let her go" he orders the larger man who fidgits, remembering José's condition after he's lost to Markov "I said _let her go_ _NOW" _Markov bellows causing Aria to drop the blonde and scuttle away trying to hide.

"Now…" Markov says calmly turning towards Ken, who looks a lot less sure of himself now that his powerful friend had run away from Markov's wrath. None the less he readies for a fight, letting his powerful aura surround him, Markov mirrors the young man's position allowing his aura to dwarf his enemy's

"You brought this on yourself… Fairy's Wrath" Markov announces sending himself towards the groom fist flying out to make contact, just before it makes contact, the master pauses his fist millimetres away from the target, who promptly fainted in fear, as the mage fell so did his barrier allowing Fairy Tail, the Spirits and the rune Knights (Who were attracted by the fight) As the Mages are taken away, for their attack on Yukino among others, Lucy breathes a sigh of relief.

"Thank you so much, master" Lucy says hugging her foster father "But how did you know he was threatening me?"

"Well…" Markov starts his story

~Flashback~

Markov was stumbling to his office in his drunken way ready to finish his paperwork; he'd left on his desk. Upon entering his office he sobered up instantly, sat on his desk he found a gorgeous woman, he noticed three things about her

1) Her pale blue hair

2) Her glare, it could put Erza's too shame

3) She appeared to have a tail, like a fishes

"Where the hell have you been?" The woman yelled "I have been waiting for hours"

"And you are?" he asked

"Aquarius" she replies curtly "But now isn't the time for introductions"

"Is something wrong with Lucy?" he asked remembering she was one of Lucy's friends

"That creep is forcing her to marry him" she says trying to keep a calm tone in her voice

"Why wouldn't she tell us? We could help" he says panicking slightly

"Because he threatened her with taking me, Cancer and Taurus. He had some ancient contract" She said her voice starting to rise "I tried to stop him but he has a barrier that even we can't penetrate, it can only be broken by the caster. You're one of the 10 saints right you have to help , she can't go back to that world"

"We need to find a way to get him to allow me into the barrier then I'll teach him a lesson about messing with our family" he smiles sinisterly

After 2 hours of planning they had decided it would be best during him handing Lucy over, Lucy had already decided she would ask Markov

"I must depart now, can't risk being gone much longer… old man " Aquarius calls standing up

"Yes?" he asks looking up

"If you fail and Lucy marries him, I will make your life living hell no matter what consequences I'll have to face" she glares before disappearing

~Flashback end~

"She can be terrifying" Markov said as he ended the story

"Be thankful you succeeded or you would've seen just how terrifying I can be " Aquarius said half laughing half daring anyone to try and hurt Lucy

The End


End file.
